Absolute Beginners
by Elveleie
Summary: Il était perdu, elle savait où chercher. Il avait peur de lui-même et de son avenir, elle n'avait pas de passé et ne pouvait compter sur rien d'autre qu'elle-même.   Jasper et Alice, avant, pendant et après leur rencontre. Canon.
1. Wishful Beginnings

Bonsoir !

J'avais promis de re-poster cette histoire au plus vite après un malencontreux incident... Et voilà, j'ai laissé le temps s'écouler, les journées passer... Et je n'ai quasiment pas mis un pied sur Internet depuis plus d'un mois. Donc voilà. Je commencer à poster le premier chapitre aujourd'hui, je l'ai revu et corrigé.

Je posterai désormais sur cette histoire tous les dimanches, sauf si j'oublie. Dans ce cas, si rien n'est apparu le lundi matin, n'hésitez pas à envoyer un PM pour me le rappeler ^^.

Bonne Lecture.

-L'histoire commence après que Jaspera s'est éloigné de Maria, et continuera jusqu'à la rencontre d'Alice et Jasper d'avec les Cullen. Les chapitres seront tantôt du POV d'Alice, tantôt du POV de Jasper-

* * *

**Jasper**

Je lève le poing vers le ciel. Une fois, deux fois. Comme un signal de rappel, sauf que je n'ai personne à rassembler. La solitude ne me pèse pas, bien au contraire.

Je souris, sans doute malgré moi. Je sais que j'ai le contrôle de mes émotions. Que jamais je ne les laisse transparaître.

Et bien aujourd'hui, je voudrais que cela change. Je voudrais que tous comprennent ce que je viens de faire. Et qu'ils puissent me l'expliquer. Parce que moi, j'en suis incapable.

J'ai même du mal à me rappeler les derniers évènements.

Des flashs qui me reviennent, les uns après les autres, rapidement. Le visage de Peter, qui apparaît, plus clair que les autres. Sans doute parce qu'il est le seul à qui je peux me fier.

J'ai l'impression de courir après lui, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je suis parti, sur un coup de tête.

J'avais une vie sûre. Enfin, sûre…

Je n'avais pas à prendre de décisions. Je n'avais pas à décider, ni à me mettre en danger. Plus maintenant.

Au fil des années, j'avais appris à me défendre, à être plus fort que tous ceux qui arrivaient, tous ces nouveau-nés.

Ces humains que nous avions transformés. A qui nous donnions le pouvoir de vivre, quelques mois. Pas plus d'un an, jamais.

Ils luttaient, bien sur. Ils se défendaient, ils essayaient d'échapper à ce destin que Maria leur avait choisi. Ils pensaient toujours, ils espéraient que leur sort serait différent. Qu'ils resteraient.

Mais non. Ils le savaient au fond d'eux. Les quelques mois qu'ils avaient vécu en temps que vampire n'étaient qu'un sursis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler. Et un jour... C'était la fin.

J'étais celui qui contrôlait. Mais je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de moi-même.

Maintenant, j'ai fui. Je n'ai plus aucune notion de qui je suis, de ce que je suis censé faire. Mes sentiments même me sont inconnus.

Je sais que je dois fuir, loin, et vite. Que je ne dois plus jamais croiser la route de celle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Maria.

Ce nom me hantera certainement longtemps, trop longtemps. Maintenant, quand je cours, seul, c'est ce nom qui me pousse à m'éloigner. Je ne veux pas revivre cela, pas encore une fois. J'ai peur. C'est la première fois que j'ai peur.

Cela fait trois jours que je suis parti. Trois jours où je n'ai fait que courir, le plus vite possible, sans me préoccuper de qui e verrait, de qui m'arrêterait.

Courir en direction du Nord, comme Peter m'a dit de le faire.

Il ne m'a pas attendu, il savait que c'était encore plus risqué pour lui que pour moi. Il m'a simplement dit de suivre son odeur, de remonter le plus au Nord possible. Qu'il me dirait quand j'aurais at teint un lieu sûr, le sien.

Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de me nourrir. Je vais bientôt devoir m'arrêter, parce que rien de bon ne découlera d'une diète. Je serais capable de me jeter sur le premier humain que je croiserai. Je ne le veux pas. Pour la première fois, j'ai des remords quant à la vie que j'ai menée pendant toutes ces années.

Je cours, et, pendant que j'avance, j'essaye de me rappeler des souvenirs heureux. Ce n'est pas fa cile, surtout pas pour moi. Il y a tellement de temps que j'ai oublié tout ce qui pouvait me donner une part d'humanité.

Alors, je continue à courir. Il ne me reste rien d'autre à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai abandonné l'idée de penser. Courir, cou rir, me concentrer sur mes pas. Peut-être que le soleil s'est couché, une fois, peut-être plus. Plus d'un jour, certainement.

Je me suis arrêté, ce matin. Le matin, parce qu'un semblant de soleil de sang se levai t à ma gauche.

Il était seul, le long de la route. Il marchait, sans se douter de rien. J'ai pris ma chance, parce que c'est dans ma nature. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

La soif me dévore toujours. J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps qu'un seul humain ne suffisait pas à me rassasier.

Je peux attendre, je pense. Quelques heures, quelques jours. Le temps de retrouver Peter. Il ne de vrait plus être loin, maintenant.

Il me semble que ma volonté s'est affaiblie, maintenant que je suis loin de Maria. Comme si j'avais l'impression que, maintenant, j'étais hors de portée, hors de danger. Je me semble plus calme, mais plus inutile, aussi.

J'avais un rôle, là-bas.

« Jasper »

Ce n'est guère plus qu'un murmure. J'aurais du l'entendre avant. J'étais trop concentré sur ma course pour saisir les odeurs autour de moi, les bruits, son pas. Je me retourne. Mes yeux se sont habitués d'eux-mêmes à l'obscurité qui vient de tomber.

Malgré la faim qui me dévore et qui aurait espéré qu'un humain se trouve à sa place, je suis heureux de voir Peter. Il se tient en retrait, à l'ombre d'un buisson. A l'ombre. Alors même que la nuit est tombée, il cherche à se dissimuler. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas peur, par rapport à lui. Sa tra hison sera plus grande encore, aux yeux de Maria.

Mais je ne devrais pas penser à elle. Je l'ai quittée, je suis libre. _Libre_.

-Peter.

Ma voix à moi est un soupir. J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais. Celui que je cherchais. Comme si j'arrivai à la fin d'une quête. Une nouvelle vie qui m'attend.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu, mais…

Je sens son doute de là. Sa peur, aussi. Elle s'infiltre en moi, elle me saisit. J'ai peur, peur pour lui et avec lui. Je balaye ses excuses d'une main. Respire calmement. Chasser cette peur de mon corps. Elle n'est pas mienne.

Je commence à me relâcher. La peur se transforme en tension, puis en doute, et enfin elle disparaît. Je peux à nouveau respirer normalement.

Je remarque que Peter semble se détendre en même temps que moi. C'est étrange, mais j'ai remarqué que j'avais ce pouvoir sur les gens. Je laisse leurs émotions m'envahir, puis je les fais disparaître en moi. Elle s'estompe chez eux aussi.

C'est plus facile de tuer ainsi.

Mon esprit se relâche, et mon corps aussi. J'abandonne la posture que j'avais adoptée. Mes pieds se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, mon dos se redresse. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais préparé ma défense. Ces dernières dizaines d'années ont forgé mon caractère, et mes réflexes.

Lentement, Peter s'approche. Il sourit.

Je lui souris en retour. C'est plus simple ainsi, de partager ses émotions.

-Charlotte nous attend.

Ce nom provoque des réactions étranges en moi. Je me crispe, d'abord. Je me crispe, parce que j'ai trop entendu ce nom dans la bouche de Maria ces derniers mois. Il était lié à des mots de colère, des paroles de revanche. Mon corps réagit instantanément, et mes yeux scannent le paysage autour de moi. J'avale le poison qui vient à mes lèvres.

Il ne faut plus que je pense ainsi.

Je souris alors. Cela semble être la réaction qu'attendait Peter.

Il tourne les talons, sa main m'indiquant de le suivre. Je fronce les sourcils. Les paroles semblent inutiles en cet instant. Pourtant, j'aimerais pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

Nous avançons rapidement.

Je remarque pour la première fois que le paysage est différent, vraiment très différent de celui auquel j'avais fait attention pour la dernière fois. Ici, pas d'étendues vides, pas de déserts arides. Pas de chaleur étouffante, et une brise qui souffle doucement sur mon visage.

Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de sentir la caresse du vent sur mon visage. Je voudrais sourire, sourire encore et ne plus m'arrêter.

Nous devons approcher. Les pas de Peter se font plus lents, son souffle aussi. Je sens la peur l'envahir.

Ce n'est pas la même peur que celle que j'avais l'habitude d'affronter, chez les jeunes vampires que Maria condamnait à mort. Eux, ils craignaient de quitter le monde. Toutes leurs pensées tournaient autour de cette simple notion, sans doute. La colère, aussi, les animait. Ils n'avaient pas peur de moi, mais de ce qui les attendait. Dirigeant plus vers moi une attitude de défi, de bravade.

Peter a peur de moi. Je le sens, et cela me rend nerveux à mon tour. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un danger, ni pour moi ni pour lui. C'est… Nouveau.

Il devrait savoir que je ne leur ferais pas de mal, jamais. Mais il hésite. Il a peur que la vue de Charlotte ne ravive mes anciennes habitudes.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, quand il ne s'y attend pas. Il se détend immédiatement. C'en est presque effarant. Je pourrais arriver à tant de choses…

Charlotte surgit alors devant nous. Elle est semblable au souvenir que je gardais d'elle, même si je devais m'y attendre. Le regard qu'elle pose sur Peter n'a pas changé non plus. Encore une émotion qui, lorsqu'elle m'envahit, me rend nerveux. Je ne l'ai jamais ressentie moi-même. Cette impression de sûreté, de confiance… De total abandon.

Elle a l'air moins timide que lors de notre précédente rencontre. Je dois me rappeler que j'étais alors celui qui menaçait sa vie. Pourquoi aurait-elle tenu à me parler ? A chercher à créer un lien avec moi ?

Son sourire est chaleureux.

Je n'ose pas m'approcher d'elle. Je sens qu'à chacun de mes gestes, et presque malgré lui, Peter se raidit. Je me contente d'adresser à Charlotte un signe de la tête. Elle me répond de la même manière. Et pourtant, la situation n'est pas étrange entre nous.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi d'engager la conversation. Je ne me sens pas encore assez à l'aise. C'est trop différent, trop… Tellement contraire à ce que j'ai appris.

-Tu as besoin de te nourrir ?

Je mets un instant à me rendre compte que c'est à moi que s'adresse Peter. Je hausse les sourcils. Oui. Oui et non. Je peux m'habituer à leurs habitudes de chasse, s'il le faut. Si nous devons partager la vie des autres, autant sacrifier mes besoins pour chercher une unité.

-Pas plus que cela.

Il hoche la tête. Comme s'il comprenait. Il comprend.

-Il y a une ville, pas très loin. Des promeneurs s'égarent souvent dans les chemins de la forêt.

Autant de détails que j'aurais pu deviner par moi-même. Mais j'acquiesce.

Il est plus facile de parler que de chercher le conflit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous ne resterons pas ici longtemps. Nous voyageons beaucoup. Cela fait déjà deux semaines que nous sommes là… Que Charlotte est là. Si nous sommes trois…

Si nous sommes trois, il faudra plus nous nourrir. Nous aurons besoin de plus de proies, de plus de victimes. Il ne faut pas que cela se sache. Il faut que nous errions, sans cesse, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ça aussi, je le sais.

-Nous partirons un peu plus vers le Nord, si cela te convient…

-Tout me convient.

Mon ton est brutal, je l'ai coupé. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Le rire commence à gagner les lèvres de Peter. Je le regarde, à la fois étonné et amusé. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu un son comme celui-ci… Tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de rire.

Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, le visage de Maria s'impose dans mon esprit. Ses lèvres, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Son inhumaine beauté, son inhumaine sévérité. Elle, je ne l'ai jamais vue rire.

Peter rit, Charlotte rit. Je voudrais partager leur émotion, mais je ne peux que la sentir tourner autour de moi, en ce moment. Cela aussi, il va falloir que je l'apprenne. Par bien des cotés, je suis en core comme tous ces enfants. Innocent, possédé. Tout ce que j'ai appris s'avère être trop peu. Inutile, dans cette nouvelle vie.

Le visage de Maria disparaît. Je ne peux pas dire que mon cœur ne s'est pas serré un instant. Je réalise que, s'il s'évanouit maintenant, jamais plus je ne le reverrai. J'ai peur de quitter ce que j'ai tou jours connu.

Je ferme les yeux. Un autre visage, plus flou, remplace celui de Maria. Je ne le vois pas précisément, c'est à peine si je peux dire qu'il est féminin. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne. Ses traits n'apparaissent pas.

Je sais seulement qu'il y a quelqu'un. Ce sera plus facile ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Le visage de Maria a disparu, entièrement. Je ne veux pas le faire revenir, maintenant.

L'oubli.

Oublie-la.

Je reste ainsi un instant. Ce n'est que la voix de Charlotte qui me sort de mon songe.

-Tout va bien ?

Serait-ce du souci dans son ton ? Y aurait-il de la compassion, aussi ?

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, attendant ma réponse. Peter s'est placé à coté d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle paraît fragile, comme ça.

Alors, je desserre les lèvres. Je souris. C'est un début.

-Tout va bien, oui. Il me restait juste à me débarrasser de quelques souvenirs… Délicats.

Elle regarde Peter, et leurs yeux brillent. Je fronce les sourcils.

Ils secouent la tête.

Avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils ont aussi du se dégager de tous ces souvenirs, en leur temps.

Je peux rire, moi aussi ?

* * *

A dimanche prochain, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques, étant donné que je suis en pleine correction des chapitres suivants.

Elve.


	2. Hang On To Yourself

Alice.

* * *

Le noir, d'abord.

C'est étrange. Le premier regard que je pose sur le monde.

La lumière fuse autour de moi. Mais tout est noir, pourtant. Noir parce que je ne reconnais rien.

Je vois des contours, plus ou moins flous. Des silhouettes qui se découpent, qui se déplacent. Chacune d'entre elle semble être seule. Elles doivent pourtant faire partie d'un ensemble. Un monde.

Mes yeux se referment, doucement. Comme si l'extérieur me blessait.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'entoure qui produit cette souffrance. Elle est à l'intérieur de moi. Elle brûle. Elle brûle tout, me faisant prendre conscience de mon corps.

Cette douleur qui se propage. Mon bras tremble, ma main agrippe le sol pour ne pas céder à la souffrance. Pour ne pas l'oublier.

Et puis, la douleur disparaît. D'un coup. J'ouvre les yeux de nouveau.

Et le mal reparaît. Puis violent, plus concentré. Ce n'est plus mon bras qui tremble. Je voudrais me soulever, je voudrais chasser cette brûlure de ma poitrine.

Je compte. Lentement. Les secondes passent, pas la douleur.

Arrêtez le feu !

Je ne crie pas. Je ne peux pas crier.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas que l'on puisse m'entendre. Il ne faut pas que l'on sache que je suis là.

Je laisse la douleur m'envahir. C'est plus facile de ne pas résister.

J'attends.

Il y a des hauts et des bas. Des moments où tout me semble clair. L'instant d'après, je ne peux plus penser. Je ne peux plus me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Non pas que j'aie beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles me fixer.

Mon esprit me paraît vide. Tout est nouveau. Chaque sensation, chaque mouvement… Comme j'aimerais être capable de percevoir ce qui m'entoure !

Je serre les dents. Mes lèvres me paraissent dures, mais qui suis-je pour juger ?

Je tremble. Je tremble de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur à présent.

Et je referme les yeux. Évacuez la douleur. Laissez-moi seule.

La douleur a disparu, maintenant. Reparaîtra-t-elle ?

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que j'attends, plusieurs dizaines de minutes maintenant. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que la souffrance ne se réveille.

Mes paupières sont closes, je les tiens serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je ne laisse pas le hasard régir ce qui m'arrive. Je vis, j'existe. Il faut que je continue à être maître de ce qui se passe.

Peut-être des heures se sont-elles écoulées, maintenant. Une dernière vague de douleur m'a submergé. J'ai serré les lèvres, pour ne pas laisser échapper le hurlement qui montait de ma poitrine. Ensuite, plus rien.

Je ne sais pas si j'aime ce silence, maintenant. Il est réconfortant, en un sens. Pesant, aussi. Ce n'est pas un silence ordinaire. Je sens le vent qui balaye mon visage, doucement. Un courant frais, doux. Même lui est silencieux. Faut-il que j'ouvre les yeux pour ressentir ?

Je me mords les lèvres, doucement. Pas de sensation, pas de douleur. Je me sens seule. Seule, parce que rien ne m'atteint. Je voudrais laisser les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mais elles aussi sont absentes. Je tremble, maintenant. Je tremble, parce que je ne veux pas croire en cette réalité que je ne comprends pas. Je ferme les paupières, plus fort encore.

Les images apparaissent d'elles-mêmes. Comme si, au lieu de me réfugier dans mon aveuglement, j'avais ouvert la porte au monde.

_Il est debout, il me tourne le dos. Enfin, je suppose qu'il me tourne le dos. Je ne sais même pas si c'est par mes yeux que je vois. Il ne se retourne pas, il ne bouge pas. Il est silencieux, il est immobile. Il se tient là, droit, première image que je vois._

_J'attends qu'il fasse un geste, enfin. Mais rien. Rien pendant de longues minutes. Je l'entends respirer, doucement. Sans m'en rendre compte, je prends également de longues inspirations. En même temps que lui, pour ne pas briser plus que de nécessaire le silence qui nous entoure._

_Et puis, lentement, il se retourne. Tellement lentement que je peux voir les mouvements de chacun de ses muscles, son dos qui se crispent, ses épaules qui hésitent._

_Lui, pourtant, n'a pas l'air hésitant. S'il prend son temps, c'est pour observer. Je ne peux pas dire comment je le sais. Je le sens. Il regarde autour de lui. Dans quelques instants, son visage va m'apparaître._

_La tension m'envahit. Je prends conscience que nous ne sommes pas seuls, dans ce que je vois. Plus maintenant. Le décor se forme, la scène prend place. Et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas être là. Il se tient à la lisière d'un bois noir. A la lisière, parce que je vois le soleil tomber sur lui, doucement. Comme s'il le caressait, comme s'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il continue de se tourner. Je le vois. Ses yeux passent sur moi, doucement, mais ils ne me voient pas. Je ne suis pas là._

_Son visage est difficile à décrire. D'abord, parce que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble un visage ordinaire. Je ne sais plus. J'ai les mots pour le dire, pas les souvenirs._

_Ses traits sont fins, j'imagine. Pas assez pour être féminins. Ils sont durs, aussi. Les sourcils qu'il fronce au-dessus de ses yeux le confirment._

_Je voudrais faire un pas en avant, mieux le discerner, mais je sens que sa réalité s'effondre, rapidement. Je m'éloigne, les contours deviennent flous autour de nous._

J'ouvre les yeux.

C'était un réflexe, rien de plus. J'ai voulu garder cette image plus longtemps, la voir encore. Et maintenant, elle a disparu. Le monde, le vrai m'est apparu.

Il fait jour, ici aussi. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Le soleil n'est pas haut dans le ciel, et recouvert par une brume blanchâtre.

Mes mains se frottent l'une contre l'autre, alors que je tremble encore. Je tremble.

La réalité d'ici est moins réelle que celle que j'ai aperçu il y a quelques instants.

Je me redresse, rapidement. Mes jambes me soutiennent. Je suis debout, maintenant.

Pas étonnant que le silence ait régné tout ce temps. Le lieu où je me trouve est vide. Pas une lumière, pas une âme. Rien.

Ce n'est pas un désert. Il ne fait ni chaud ni froid. Si je tremble, c'est de ma propre volonté. Le vent ne tourne pas, il se contente d'être là. Lui, au moins, est là.

J'avance, un pied devant l'autre. C'est étonnant. Mes pieds nus sur le sol. Aucune sensation. Est-ce toujours comme cela ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Je ne sais pas qui je suis non plus. Est-ce que cela a vraiment une importance ? Je suis seule, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un autre me connaisse. Y a-t-il des autres, d'ailleurs ? L'homme que j'ai aperçu… Celui de mon rêve. Il n'est sans doute qu'un rêve. Suis-je réellement seule ici ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais même pas ce que je _peux_ faire. Alors, j'avance. Je continue d'avancer. Un geste répétitif, que je sais faire.

Le temps passe plus vite, ainsi. Je continue de marcher, lentement. Le paysage change à chacun de mes pas, maintenant.

Ma résolution grandit. Mais elle n'est pas la seule.

Des heures ont passé, certainement. Les sensations dans mon corps sont étranges. Je ne ressens pas de fatigue. Mes émotions sont comme emprisonnées dans un corps que je ne reconnais pas. Je ne me reconnais pas. Quand ma jambe se pose sur le sol, j'ai l'impression qu'elle agit d'elle même. Je ne sais pas si je contrôle quoi que ce soit. Je me suis étrangère.

Mais depuis quelques minutes, une sensation toute nouvelle m'a envahi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'éviter. Elle se contente de me brûler, de m'attaquer à l'intérieur de moi-même. J'en ai peur mais je ne peux pas lui échapper.

C'est comme si ma gorge s'enflammait. Elle s'enflamme, et le feu ne s'arrête pas. Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour m'en séparer, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

C'est elle qui guide mes pas, à présent. Je vais plus vite. Je ne sais pas vers où je vais, c'est mon instinct qui me guide. Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est une bonne chose. Il me semble avoir un but, mais je ne le connais pas encore. C'est étrange.

Alors, je vais vers là où me guident mes pas. Je cours à présent. Le paysage semble flotter autour de moi. Tout est beau, rien n'est simple. Le vent s'est éloigné. Je suis le vent, maintenant. Je cours à sa rencontre, je cours contre lui.

Mes pied battent le sol, violemment. De la poussière s'élève à chacun de mes pas. J'aurais envie de sourire.

L'air me bat le visage, mais c'est moi qui le crée. Si je m'arrête, il s'arrête aussi. Il est comme moi, dépendant de ma douleur.

Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée, mais, maintenant que j'ai cédé, elle est plus supportable. Je ne comprends pas mes gestes, mais je les fais.

Je m'arrête un instant, de ma propre volonté. Ma respiration est calme, étonnamment. Je souris. Je suis seule et je souris. Je ne me rends pas compte que je souris pour autre chose, aussi.

Je me remets à courir. Je ne suis plus loin, maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche à atteindre, mais je le vois venir. Là aussi, je souris.

La douleur dans ma gorge se fait plus forte. Plus violente.

Je parcours des rues, maintenant. Ce sont des pavés sous mes pieds. Mon corps se met à réagir, comme s'il comprenait avant moi ce que cela signifiait. Mes yeux sont fixés sur l'horizon.

L'horizon s'est rapproché, d'ailleurs. J'aperçois pour la première fois autre chose que du vide.

Il y en a d'autres. C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit alors que je regarde ce qui se trouve devant moi. Encore une fois, cette pensée ne m'appartient pas. Ils ne sont pas comme moi, je le sais. Mais mains tremblent. Mes pieds courent.

Je ralentis alors que j'arrive près d'eux. Ils ne me voient pas encore, certainement. Je ressens de la différence. Je ressens de la force. Je sais que je suis différente. Je sais que je suis plus forte. Je sais qu'ils sont huit. Et qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.

J'approche, doucement. Je contrôle quelque chose de plus.

J'ai eu l'ouïe, j'ai eu la vision. J'ai eu le toucher.

Je sens leurs odeurs, maintenant. Fortes, toutes différentes. Toutes attirantes. Je ne sais pas comment les définir. Je suis trop jeune, certainement. Je souris.

Mon corps lui aussi semble régir à ces odeurs. Ma douleur se fait plus forte, plus lancinante. Je fronce les sourcils, doucement. Serait-ce cela qu'elle veut ? Serait-ce… Ces hommes ?

Je ne comprends pas. J'ai peur, à la fois d'eux et de moi. Parce que je sais que je suis un danger.

J'ai beau en avoir conscience, je ne m'arrête pas d'avancer pour autant. Mes pieds me portent là où mes pensées refusent d'aller.

Ils me regardent arriver. Ils ont peur, mais ils ne veulent pas le montrer. Je ne suis pas aussi lente que je le voudrais. Ils se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Que rien n'est normal en cet instant. La réalité me frappe. Je ne suis _pas_ normale. Je ne suis pas humaine.

Mes pensées ne m'arrêtent pas dans ma progression. Ce n'est pas que je le souhaiterais, maintenant. Je me suis trop approchée d'eux. Leur odeur a tout envahi.

Pas attirante, seulement. Terriblement… délicieuse.

Ils ne bougent pas. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais leur faire, je ne sais pas ce que je peux en faire. Ils ne sont plus que des objets pour moi, mais je ne sais pas comment les utiliser.

Alors, je me fie entièrement à mon instinct. J'arrive près d'eux. Je m'arrête.

Pas longtemps. Je ne peux pas rester immobile aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterais.

Je les fixe, les uns après les autres. Le contrôle que j'ai sur moi en cet instant m'étonne. Je sais cependant que je ne peux pas compter sur lui.

Alors, je me jette sur le premier homme.

Peut-être y-a-t-il eu des cris, peut-être les autres ont-ils pris peur. Mais aucun ne s'est enfui. Le moment est très vague dans mon esprit. Succession de bonds, superposition de sang, de tous ces sangs autour de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais.

Je sens simplement qu'il coule le long de ma gorge, qu'il humidifie celle qui depuis trop longtemps était asséchée. Le sang rédempteur.

Ce n'est qu'après que je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Ça a été rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Une seconde je m'approche de ces hommes. Ils me regardent venir, ils me sourient. Je leur souris.

Une seconde a suffi. Je n'ose pas baisser les yeux, maintenant. Je regarde le ciel. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'apportera une réponse. Simplement, je n'arrive pas à fixer les cadavres de ces huit hommes.

Je ferme les yeux.

Rapidement passent les images des minutes précédentes. Je voudrais oublier.

Le feu ne me dévore plus. La soif a été étanchée.

Je ne peux pas faire face à cette idée. Alors, je tourne le dos. Je tourne les talons, et je cours.

Je ne voulais pas boire ce sang. Le devais-je ?


End file.
